Baranek
by ktos z ktosiowa
Summary: Moja pierwsza próba pisarska. Po wojnie każdy ma swoje życie, każdy ma swoje problemy.


Ekhm... tak więc, jest to moja pierwsza próba pisarska która ujrzała światło dzienne. Do tej pory pisałam "do szuflady", ale za namową kumpeli, postanowiłam zaryzykować i umieścić to krótkie opowiadanko. Będę bardzo wdzięczna za komentarze odnośnie Waszych reakcji (Baśka Twój się nie liczy bo będziesz stronnicza :P)

Tekst pisany pod wpływem niezbyt miłej chwili; nie przedłużając zapraszam.

*( )* tekst w nawiasie z gwiazdkami miał być skreślony, ale nie ma tu tej opcji.

przepraszam z góry za wygląd (brak akapitów i inne), ale wszystkie zmiany jakie wprowadzam znikają... jeszcze się nie połapałam co i jak

* * *

><p>Uzdrowiciel z niepokojem patrzył na ubierającego się młodego mężczyznę.<p>

- Panie Potter czy ma pan kogoś z kim może porozmawiać na ten temat? To bardzo mało czasu.

- Tak... tak, mam przyjaciół.

- Obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji przyjaciele to za mało.

- Nie mam nikogo innego. Są dla mnie jak rodzina.

- W takim razie panie Potter, proszę się pospieszyć.

* * *

><p>- Ron. Ron! Możemy porozmawiać?<p>

- Nie teraz Harry, właśnie dostałem się do drużyny. Muszę trenować.

- Ron. To ważne.

- To też! Zrozum stary... to moje życie.

- Ron...

- Harry. Zgadamy się, gdy będę mieć przerwę w rozgrywkach!

Rudowłosa postać śmignęła na miotle w niebo, oddalając się coraz bardziej i bardziej od Harry'ego.

* * *

><p>- Syriuszu! Syriuszu jesteś tu? – wołał Harry zanosząc się kaszlem.<p>

Przeszukawszy niemal cały budynek Grimmuld Place, Harry w końcu znalazł notkę na kuchennym stole:

_Z okazji uniewinnienia w trybie nagłym, _

_jako rekompensatę udałem się w wakacyjną podróż _

_po *(burdelach świata)* świecie._

_Nie szukajcie mnie,_

_Odezwę się,_

_za miesiąc_

_może_

_ ŁAPA_

* * *

><p>- Hermiono, czy możemy porozmawiać?<p>

- Wybacz Harry. Jestem teraz trochę zajęta. Sam wiesz jak jest. Ślub za pasem, planowanie wesela a w Ministerstwie w końcu przyjęli mój wniosek dotyczący emancypacji skrzatów domowych i urlopów macierzyńskich dla goblinów.

- Gratuluję Hermiono. To świetne wieści.

- Prawda? A już niedługo Wizengamot rozpatrzy treści dotyczące centaurów i wilkołaków...

- Hermiono...

- ... dlatego jak widzisz jestem zalatana.

Szum Fiuu przerwał nieskładną rozmowę:

- Grenger! Jesteś potrzebna w wydziale!

- Lecę! Harry. Porozmawiamy, gdy ten zgiełk ucichnie.

Postać Hermiony zniknęła w zielonym rozbłysku, zostawiając Harry'ego samego.

* * *

><p>- Harry...<p>

- ...nasz ulubiony...

- ...i jedyny...

- ...wspólniku!

- Chłopaki. Możemy porozmawiać?

- Zawsze...

- ...i wszędzie...

- ...tyle, że tym razem...

- ..."zawsze" musimy przesunąć...

- ...i „wszędzie" też.

- Jak widzisz gorączka świętowania trwa...

- ...i mamy masę zamówień. Jesteśmy urobieni...

- ...po łokcie.

- Fred. Georg. Muszę z wami porozmawiać.

- Oczywiście Harry...

- ...zgłoś się gdy ten szał opadnie.

Dwie bliźniacze sylwetki wmieszały się w tłum, opuszczając stojącego w progu Harry'ego.

* * *

><p>- Witaj Remusie.<p>

- Harry.

- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

- Pełnia. Do tego Teddy, daje mi się we znaki, a odkąd Dora odeszła...

- Przykro mi. Wiem, że to nieodpowiedni czas ale czy... czy mogę wejść? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

- Harry, to naprawdę nie jest najlepsza pora...

- Winisz mnie, prawda? Za śmierć Tonks.

- Nie winię. Po prostu... to nie jest dobry czas.

- Remus...

- Nie teraz. Do widzenia, Harry!

Trzask drzwi wstrząsnął drobną sylwetką młodzieńca, stojącego samotnie na ganku.

* * *

><p>- Dyrektorze, mógłby pan mnie wysłuchać.<p>

- Och drogi chłopcze! Cała masa listów czeka na odpowiedź. Konferencja już za tydzień! Musimy uzgodnić twoją przemowę.

- Dyrektorze, proszę.

- Wybacz mi chłopcze. Mam tyle na głowie... wiesz, że rozprawa Severusa odbędzie się wcześniej.

- Dyrektorze, przykro mi ale nie będę mógł tam być. Dlatego właśnie przyszedłem porozma...

- Bzdura, mój chłopcze. Oczywiście, że tam będziesz! Musisz tam być. Bez Severusa nie wygralibyśmy.

- Dyrektorze, ja...

- Harry. Będzie tam. A teraz wybacz mi, muszę udać się do Severusa i zapewnić go, że zrobimy wszystko, by go wyciągnąć. Żegnam.

* * *

><p>- Panie Weasley! Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać?<p>

- Och Harry! Wybacz mi, nie mam wiele czasu. Molly wciąż nie doszła do siebie...

- Jak ona się czuje?

- Bez zmian. Zdrada Percy'ego mocno nią wstrząsnęła. Nadal jest w szoku.

- Przykro mi. Gdybym wcześniej go pokonał...

- Nie twoja wina Harry. A teraz wybacz, muszę wziąć żonę na rehabilitację do Munga.

Artur Weasley oddalił się szybko ministerialnym korytarzem, zostawiając ciężko dyszącego Harry'ego przy fontannie.

* * *

><p>- Proszę, proszę... nasza mała osobistość zniżyła się do poziomu maluczkich i odwiedza lochy Ministerstwa?<p>

- Witam profesorze.

- Czego tu chcesz Potter?

- Chciałbym pana prosić... o... o rozmowę...

- Ty, mnie? Zdrajcę i mordercę? HA!

- Proszę. Nie mam nikogo, kto chciałby mnie...

- I ja też nie chcę, Potter!

- Proszę. Musi pan zrozumieć, ja...

- Straż! Auror! Straż! Proszę wyprowadzić naszego Wybawcę. Rozmowa skończona.

- Panie Potter proszę za mną.

- Nie! Nie skończyłem jeszcze!

- Żegnaj Potter.

Gdy auror wyprowadzał Harry'ego z sali widzeń, ciemna sylwetka Snape'a cofnęła się w wszechobecny cień ministerialnego lochu.

* * *

><p>- Ekhm... Kingsley, masz może chwilę.<p>

- Harry, człowieku, mamy zapieprz, że hej! Procesy śmierciożerców, wnioski o domniemanej niewinności. Syf, na syfie. Mówię ci młody.

- Taaak... widzę, ale znalazłbyś chwilę, żeby pogadać.

- Wybacz Harry, właśnie zaczyna się proces Avery'ego. Trzymaj się.

Odchodząc klepnął wątłe ramię Harry'ego.

* * *

><p>- Pani profesor, czy możemy porozmawiać?<p>

- Harry, nie teraz, niedługo nowy rok szkolny, a Hogwart nadal w rozsypce.

* * *

><p>- Ginny.<p>

- Harry. Co cię tu sprowadza?

- Chciałbym... ekhm... chciałbym porozmawiać.

- Nie mamy o czym Harry. Zerwałeś ze mną.

- Nie o tym chciałem...

- Więc nie masz czego tu szukać. Żegnam.

- Ginny...

Dziewczyna uniosła dumnie głowę i odeszła. Nie obejrzała się ani razu.

* * *

><p>Robert Warner przemierzał jasno oświetlone korytarze świętego Mungo w odpowiedzi na nagłe wezwanie. Jako uzdrowiciel prowadzący obecnie jeden przypadek, nie miał wątpliwości kogo ono dotyczy. Dlatego, gdy po wejściu do sali, zastał w niej wymiotującego krwią Harryego Pottera w otoczeniu innych uzdrowicieli, nie okazał zdziwienia.<p>

- Szybko pan do nas wrócił, panie Potter.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie zakrwawionymi wargami.

- Niestety. Miał pan rację.

Warner podał choremu, uszykowaną zawczasu miksturę, łagodzącą nieprzyjemne objawy.

- Niestety. Proszę wejść do łóżka panie Potter. Czego pan potrzebuje?

- Teraz? Pergaminu i pióra... i goblina.

* * *

><p>Szum podnieconych głosów w sali rozpraw nr 6 przerwał donośny trzask skrzaciej aportacji. Zebrani ze zdziwieniem przyglądali się jak skrzat zbliża się do Kingsleya, będącego głównym sędzią w sprawie „Naród Czarodziei przeciw Severusowi Snape'owi".<p>

- Panie Siekelbot, to przydać się w sprawie. – Zgredek trzęsąc się na całym ciele, przekazał zapisany drobnym pismem pergamin Głównemu Magowi.

- Em, tak... ja... dziękuję, skrzacie.

Zgredek skinął nieznacznie głową i nie zważając na ciche nawoływania Hermiony i Dumbledora zniknął z Sali rozpraw.

Kingsley z ciekawością rozwinął pergamin, nagle zakrztusił się z szoku, przenosząc dzikie spojrzenie z pergaminu na Snape'a.

- Kingsley, co tam jest? Przeczytaj.

- Czytaj...

- Co to za pergamin...

- Od kogo to...

Krzyki poniosły się po Sali. Uciszywszy je stanowczym uderzeniem młotka, Shekelbot zaczął czytać:

- _„Niniejszym informuję, że dokument ten spisany został w ściśle kontrolowanych warunkach, pod wpływem eliksiru prawdy, oraz w obecności upoważnionych przedstawicieli prawa. Zawartość jest niepodważalna oraz w mocy prawnej._

_Podpisano:_

_Ulrik Ghaschok – dyrektor Gringotta_

_Oraz Graham Wittswick jako świadek i przedstawiciel prawa_

_Zeznanie Harry'ego James'a Pottera w obronie Severusa Snape'a..."_

Przeczytanie całej treści zeznania, zajęło bez mała pół godziny. Szok wywołany informacjami zawartymi w dokumencie wstrząsnął wszystkimi. Gdy więc sąd ogłosił Severusa Snape'a jako niewinnego, a wręcz nieśmiało podziękował mu za poświęcenie w wojnie, nikt nie podniósł sprzeciwu.

* * *

><p>W pierwszym tygodniu września, w prywatnym pokoju w Trzech Miotłach, zebrały się osoby wezwane tam przez tajemniczą widomość otrzymaną dzień wcześniej. Prośba o spotkanie, choć oschła, obudziła ciekawość w adresatach, dlatego też mimo zajęć i braku czasu, wszyscy stawili się o czasie. Zaproszeni Weasleyowie ze zdziwieniem powitali się w drzwiach, Albus Dumbledore z dobrotliwym uśmiechem patrzył po zgromadzonych, Severus Snape jak zwykle dogryzał Syriuszowi Blackowi i Remusowi Lupinowi. Hermiona i McGonagall, wdały się w rozmowę z Kinglesyem dotyczącą centaurów żyjących w Zakazanym Lesie. Nikt z obecnych nie był świadom, że ich rozmowy są podsłuchiwane.<p>

- Arturze! – zawołał wesoło Albus. – Słyszałem, ze Molly ma się lepiej?

- Och tak, niedawno w Mungu otworzyli nowy oddział... anonimowy darczyńca...

- Lupin, ten twój dzieciak nie będzie zagrożeniem dla innych? – sarknął Snape.

- Jak śmiesz Smarkerusie.

- Syriuszu! Daj spokój! A ty Severusie, musisz wiedzieć, że niedawno uznano wniosek Hermiony złożony w Ministerstwie i wilkołaki oraz ich potomstwo, mają zapewnioną opiekę medyczną jak i stały zapas Wywaru Tojadowego.

- Ach! Cóż za radość...

- Haha! Hermiono! Jesteś wielka! – Syriusz zdjął wieniec z egzotycznych kwiatów ze swej szyi i zarzucił go dziewczynie.

- Och, to nie moja w tym zasługa. Proces potoczył się szybko, bo znaleziono sponsora dla organizacji.

- A jak idzie odbudowa Hogwartu?

- Cudownie. Oprócz remontów, będziemy mieć komplet studentów.

- A co z dziećmi które straciły rodziców na wojnie?

- Och, nie słyszałeś mój drogi? Otwarto sierociniec dla magicznych dzieci z nauczycielami dla najmłodszych, nauczą ich czytać, pisać piórem i rachować.

- Po za tym, rada szkoły na anonimowy wniosek, postanowiła wprowadzić dla mugolaków „Wstęp do świata magii" oraz „Świat mugoli" dla czarodziei.

Te i podobne rozmowy toczyły się przez ładnych parę minut. W tym czasie Robert Warner ze smutkiem patrzył na szlochającego skrzata i sam odczuwał chęć uronienia paru łez.

W końcu do jego uszu doszło tak oczekiwane pytanie.

- A wie ktoś z was w ogóle, po co tu jesteśmy? I kto nas wezwał.

Pomruk zaprzeczenia przebiegł przez zebranych.

- Ron. – zaczęła nagle zamyślona Hermiona. – A gdzie jest Harry?

W tej samej chwili do pokoju wszedł uzdrowiciel Warner w towarzystwie Zgredka i Grahama. Uzdrowiciel popatrzył z tajonym oburzeniem po zebranych i skinął głową na powitanie.

- Przykro mi panno Granger. Pan Potter nie może uczestniczyć w spotkaniu.

- Kim pan jest. I o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Nazywam się Robert Warner, jestem uzdrowicielem, lecz w tej chwili jestem tu w roli zaprzysiężonego świadka. Panie Graham...

Goblin skinął głową i podszedł do drzwi wpuszczając do środka, przedstawicieli Ministerstwa, oraz parę innych osób, będących przedstawicielami różnych ugrupowań i organizacji charytatywnych oraz, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zebranych – reportera specjalnego z Proroka Codziennego. Gdy wszyscy zajęli miejsca z wyrazem nieskrywanego obrzydzenia popatrzył na zebranych, wyciągnął parę pergaminów z teczki, wyliczając cicho:

- Zeznania dla sądu, odnośnie śmierciożerców. Udziały Magicznych Dowcipów. Stypendia dla uczniów. Zapomoga dla młodych mugolaków i sierot. Spis organizacji charytatywnych. Oraz spis nieruchomości i rzeczy osobistych oraz cel ich wykorzystania. Myślę, że mam wszystko uzdrowicielu Warner. Możemy zaczynać.

- Zaczynać? Ale co?

Pomruk zdziwienia przeszedł po Sali, przerywany jedynie jednostajnym szlochaniem Zgredka.

- Zgredku. Co się stało? – zapytała Hermiona delikatnie.

Skrzat niczym oparzony cofnął się, aż oparł się o ścianę. Z jawną nienawiścią patrzył na ludzi w pokoju.

- Zgredek jest tylko świadkiem. Zgredek nie mówić ze zdrajcami. – chrypiał.

Warner odchrząknął i odbierając od goblina jeden ze zwojów zaczął czytać.

_W obecności świadków, skrzata Zgredka, Grahama Wittswick'a – przedstawiciela Gringotta, ja, Robert Warner uzdrowiciel występuję dziś w roli wykonawcy ostatniej woli Harry'ego James'a Pottera._


End file.
